


October 31st - Happy Birthday Uzui Tengen!

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Kimetsu no Yaiba Hogwarts!AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Murid-murid di Hogwarts melakukan kunjungan Hogsmeade terakhir untuk murid-murid tingkat tujuh yang akan segera lulus.Atau, hanya fanfiksi tanpa plot penuh fluff dengan multipairing - terutama SaneMui dan UzuZen.Oke summary-nya jelek, tapi percayalah, isinya tak sejelek sumnary-nya. Enjoy!





	October 31st - Happy Birthday Uzui Tengen!

Tanggal tiga puluh satu Oktober terkenal baik di dunia muggle ataupun dunia penyihir sebagai malam Halloween, namun bagi murid-murid Hogwarts, tanggal tiga puluh sayu Oktober artinya adalah kunjungan Hogsmeade terakhir sebelum pelepasan murid-murid tingkat tujuh.

Karenanya, pada kunjungan itu, hampir seisi sekolah pergi bersama teman, kakak kelas, serta pacar mereka yang akan lulus lebih dulu atau, lebih menyenangkannya, lulus bersama-sama. Uzui Tengen sebenarnya hendak menarik lengan Zenitsu, adik kelas favoritnya setelah Tanjiro, tapi anak itu keburu ditarik oleh teman-teman serumahnya.

Jadi, sejauh ini, Uzui hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah. Sanemi dan Rengoku yang awalnya berada dekat dengannya, sekarang justru pergi entah kemana.

Aah ... kalau begini, bagusnya ia berkeliaran kemana?

The Three Broomstick - Hogsmeade's Street {16.30}

"Giyuu, apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa Hufflepuff lambangnya musang? Atau itu bajing?" tanya Sabito sambil lalu untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ia dan Giyuu sudah tinggal cukup lama di dalam bar itu, namun sampai butterbeer keduanya tersisa setengah, keduanya hanya mengobrol singkat sesekali. 

"... Aku tidak yakin? Sabito, kau yakin kau tidak mabuk?" 

"Mabuk karena butterbeer? Yang benar saja," balas Sabito sambil tertawa. Kemudian ia menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung kursinya, mengamati dekorasi Halloween yang menggantung di sana-sini. "Tidak kerasa, ya. Sebentar lagi sudah pelepasan ... Giyuu mau jadi guru, kan?" 

"Mm, meskipun kalau murid-muridnya sejenis dengan angkatan Tanjiro, mungkin lebih baik aku langsung resign saja," balas Giyuu dengan serius, namun Sabito tetap tertawa kecil, mengingat-ingat segala kekacauan yang terjadi selama beberapa semester terakhir. 

"Aah ... aku jadi pengen permen. Giyuu, mau ke Honeydukes? Aku traktir?" tawarnya pada pacarnya, meskipun pada tingkat ini, ia seharusnya tak perlu bertanya. Giyuu akan mengikutinya kemana saja meskipun Sabito pergi ke galaksi sebelah. Melihat Giyuu mengangguk, Sabito segera menghabiskan minumannya dan membayar. 

Di depan pintu keluar, Sabito meraih tangan Giyuu yang tidak memakai sarung tangan dan merematnya pelan, membagi kehangatan tangannya ke tangan Giyuu. "Kau ini," ia menggerutu, "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kalau ke sini jangan lupa bawa sarung tangan."

"... Kalau aku bilang aku sengaja, bagaimana?" tanya Giyuu ketika keduanya menyusuri jalan yang senantiasa bersalju itu. Sabito menoleh ke arah senior Hufflepuff itu dan ternganga sedikit. Terakhir kali Giyuu mengatakan hal se-smooth itu, kalau Sabito tidak salah ingat, adalah waktu mereka tingkat lima. 

"Ooh," ujar pemuda berambut peach itu dengan nada menggoda, "Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya bergandengan denganku, kenapa tidak bilang saja?" 

Giyuu nerengut sedikit, "Karena aku tahu Sabito bakal menertawakanku dulu sebelum melakukannya," ujarnya pelan. 

Sabito terdiam sejenak. "Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak menertawakanmu? Maksudku ya, tapi juga ... aku tertawa karena kau manis sekali, bukan karena permintaanmu konyol," balasnya, ikut memelankan suara. Tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Giyuu, Sabito tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Giyuu yang bergandeng dengannya ikut berhenti. 

Mengabaikan semua orang di sekitarnya, seperti biasa, Sabito menarik wajah Giyuu agar tidak menunduk dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. 

"Sabito-"

"Lihat, kan, aku saja tidak pakai meminta."

"Sabito-"

"Jadi kalau kau sedang ingin bergandeng atau apa, langsung saja, jangan-"

"Sabito!" 

"Apa?!"

"Tolong berhenti dulu ngomongnya. Kita di tengah jalan, dan aku yakin ada lebih dari dua guru yang melihat ciuman tadi."

Sabito mendengus, cengirannya melebar. "Giyuu, sejak kapan sih, aku peduli?" tanyanya, kemudian, tidak menunggu jawaban dari Giyuu, ia kembali mencium kekasihnya itu dengan lebih ganas.

"Hahaha! Sabito bersemangat seperti biasa, ya!" keduanya diinterupsi oleh pasangan lain yang muncul dari belakang mereka. Keduanya menoleh, dan berhadapan langsung dengan Rengoku dan Tanjiro, yang juga berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. 

"Apa tidak apa-apa PDA di depan orang ramai begitu?" tanya Tanjiro. 

Sabito mengibaskan tangannya yang tidak menggandeng Giyuu dan kembali berjalan menuju Honeydukes. "Tanjiro-kun, kalau tidak depan orang ramai, buat apa susah-susah PDA? Kan itu poinnya, untuk memperlihatkan pada orang lain agar tidak ada yang coba-coba mendekati Giyuu."

"Hee...."

"Omong-omong, kalian berdua mau kemana?" potong Rengoku lantang. 

"Honeydukes, kalian sendiri?" balas Sabito. 

"Sebenarnya belum ada tujuan sih, jadi kami ikut kalian saja!" 

Sabito mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. Selama mereka tidak mengganggunya dan Giyuu, seharusnya tidak bakal jadi masalah.

Honeydukes {17. 00}

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka sekali makan permen rasa darah," senior Slytherin itu berkomentar. 

"Aku juga masih tidak mengerti kenapa aniki selalu mengatakan itu seakan aniki sendiri tidak selalu beli tengkorak itu kalau pergi ke sini," balas Genya, "Lagipula ini bukannya terbuat dari darah asli."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu makan itu kalau aku pikir itu darah asli? Dan lagi, bukannya itu untuk vampir, bukan manusia serigala?"

"Rasanya unik."

"Understatement of the year, Genya," dengus Sanemi, kemudian memandang berkeliling, mencoba menemukan dua kepala kembar dari balik lautan anak-anak lainnya. Ia melihat Yuichiro sedang asyik mencoba meyakinkan Zenitsu untuk memakan acid pop ("Ini bukan yang ekstrim itu kok, ini yang rasa kelapa." "Bukannya permen kelapa warnanya merah muda?"), sementara Muichiro sedang kesusahan berusaha mengambil permen salju dari salah satu rak tertinggi. 

Sanemi menoleh ke arah Genya. "Hei, keberatan menunggu dulu sebelum bayar?" tanyanya. 

Genya mendongak dari tumpukan permen, kemudian menyengir, "Tidak, tidak masalah. Urusi saja pacar aniki- aduh! Jangan main pukul! Apa, sih?!"

Sembari menembus kerumunan, Sanemi dengan cepat menambahkan, "Tidak salah, tapi nadamu menyebalkan." Kemudian, ia lenyap dengan cepat di antara jubah-jubah Hogwarts lainnya, meninggalkan Genya yang merengut di sana. 

"Oh! Genya!" dengan refleks manusia serigala, Genya menoleh ke arah asal suara, mood-nya naik bahkan hanya dengan mendengar sapaan itu saja -- dan mood-nya turun lagi begitu melihat Tanjiro masuk ke toko permen itu dengan pacarnya. 

Ya, setelah dua tahun Genya dan Rengoku berseteru (secara adil) memperebutkan Tanjiro, pada pertengahan tahun keenam Rengoku keduanya menyadari bahwa murid Slytherin itu tidak mendapat kesempatan jika lawannya adalah Rengoku Kyoujuro, dan Genya mundur segera setelah tanpa sengaja menjadi saksi ciuman pertama mereka. 

"Tanjiro," balasnya menyapa dengan hati-hati. Meskipun Rengoku selalu ceria dan ramah pada semua murid, setelah selama itu bersaing dengannya, Genya tahu Rengoku bisa berubah menjadi amat posesif.

"Yo, Genya," sapa Sabito yang masuk bersama dengan Giyuu setelah mendorong pasangan Tanjiro-Kyoujuro yang menghalangi pintu masuk. Genya melambai, namun ia menghembuskan napas begitu keempatnya segera sibuk menyusuri segala pilihan permen di dalam toko -- apa hari ini semua orang akan menggaraminya dengan membawa pacar mereka?

Ia sedang memilah manisan sayap kupu-kupu yang akan diberikannya pada adik-adiknya di rumah sambil berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Kanao yang mendadak lewat di belakangnya ketika sebuah tepukan di punggung membuatnya hampir meloncat kaget. Ia menoleh, dan ber-ah pelan melihat mata kuning-oranye-merah Rengoku menatapnya. 

"Rengoku-san?" tanyanya hati-hati. 

"Genya-kun, kenapa kau kelihatannya sangat menjauhi Taniiro akhir-akhir ini?" Rengoku balas bertanya. 

Huh? Bukan pertanyaan yang diduga Genya. "... Dia kan sudah jadi pacarnya Rengoku-san, kenapa-?"

"Bukan berarti aku boleh memonopolinya sendirian, Genya-kun. Tanjiro juga punya banyak teman seumurannya yang selalu diajaknya mengobrol atau semacamnya, dan dia bilang dia agak sedih karena kau mulai menjauh. Dipikirnya, kau menjauh karena kau masih bermasalah dengan," Rengoku memberi gerakan tangan di samping telinganya yang mengisyaratkan manusia serigala, "Dengan kondisimu. Aku sadar kalian berdua cukup dekat sebagai teman sebelum semua kekacauan persaingan ini dimulai."

"Eh-" Genya menelengkan kepala, berusaha mencerna cepat apa yang dikatakan Rengoku. "Maksudnya- aku masih boleh...?" 

"Umu! Tentu saja! Kau kan sahabat baiknya, jangan sampai persahabatannya putus hanya gara-gara hal seperti ini!" 

Genya mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu ke arah Rengoku, "Kalau begitu ... damai?"

Rengoku menyambutnya dengan bersemangat, "Damai, tentu saja!"

***

"Oi, bocah," Sanemi menyela usaha sia-sia Muichiro yang hendak meraih permen di rak tinggi itu dengan berjinjit. 

"Kak Sanemi, ambilkan yang itu tiga bungkus," pinta Muichiro tanpa menoleh. Sambil menghela napas, Sanemi menjentik kening Muichiro, membuat yang lebih kecil itu mengaduh.

"Minta tolong itu yang sopan, bocah," tegurnya, namun ia tetap meraihkan tangannya ke arah permen yang diingini Muichiro dan memberikannya pada anak itu. "Lain kali kalau minta jangan seenaknya."

"Habis ini, Kak Sanemi mau kemana?" tanya Tokito bungsu itu sambil mengamati permennya, mengabaikan omelan sang Shinazugawa sulung.

"Entah, ke Tomes and Scrolls, kalau ada waktu," jawab Sanemi singkat. Keduanya berusaha kembali ke tempat Genya di dekat konter pembayaran, namun beberapa anak Slytherin tingkat enam tukang bully berhasil membuat Muichiro terdorong ke belakang, sehingga akhirnya setelah meneriaki anak-anak itu, Sanemi memutuskan untuk mengganggam pergelangan tangan juniornya dan membantunya menyelip melewati kerumunan siswa. 

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka membaca," komentar sebuah suara yang menyusul dari belakang Muichiro. Yuichiro, dengan seringainya serta telinga yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit asap. 

"Aku lebih rajin darimu, nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu, dan ya, aku suka membaca. Kau makan merica setan lagi?" balas Sanemi datar, seakan pembicaraan ini sudah sering terulang di antara dirinya dan Tokito tertua itu. 

"Nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu di pelajaran terbang," balas Yuichiro, memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan terakhir calon adik ipar-menantunya itu. 

"Cuma di situ, dan itu alasanku merekrutmu jadi seeker, kan?"

"Mm-hmm ... dan nanti aku yang akan menggantikanmu jadi kapten, kan?"

"Terserah. Oi, Genya, kau sudah bayar belum?!" teriak Sanemi dari jauh ke arah adiknya yang tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Rengoku, sebelum pemuda berambut terang itu meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di sana.

"Belum. Kan tadi aniki menyuruhku tunggu dulu," balas Genya. Sanemi mengangguk dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar permen yang dibeli Genya dan dirinya, membalas protes Genya dengan lambaian tangan, sementara Yuichiro juga membayar untuk adik kembarnya. Keempatnya keluar dari toko dan Sanemi lega ketika akhirnya ia bisa kembali bernapas dengan bebas ("Drama queen," celetuk Yuichiro, yang lalu pergi bersama Inosuke).

Genya, yang berjalan di belakang kakaknya serta Muichiro, tersenyum diam-diam ketika melihat tangan Sanemi berkali-kali bergerak mendekati tangan Muichiro, namun kemudian membatalkannya. "Nee, aniki, aku mau balik lagi, ada yang perlu kuomongkan dengan Tanjiro. Aku tinggal, ya!" serunya sembari berlari kembali ke arah mereka datang. Ia tidak masalah jika harus mengganggu orang lain pacaran jika itu berarti kisah asmara kakaknya bisa lancar. 

Tapi kali ini, bukan Sanemi yang membuat gerakan pertama. 

"Kak Sanemi," panggil Muichiro, "Coba lihat ini." Ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu di tangannya, dan Sanemi menurut, berhenti berjalan dan menunduk untuk melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Muichiro. Tapi bukannya melihat sesuatu yang aneh, Sanemi justru kaget ketika anak yang lebih kecil itu memeluknya erat-erat. 

"Oi, bocah, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit cemas. Ia berlutut di atas jalanan bersalju agar Muichiro lebih mudah memeluknya. 

"Kak Sanemi sebentar lagi tidak ada di sekolah lagi, aku tidak mau itu," gumam Tokito bungsu itu lirih. 

Mata Sanemi melebar mendengarnya. Selama tujuh tahun ia bersekolah di Hogwarts, tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan ada orang yang tak ingin ia pergi. Ia tak pernah punya teman dekat kecuali Iguro atau Rengoku, dan mereka bertiga akan lulus bersama-sama. Entah kenapa ... mendengar nada sedih Muichiro, Sanemi jadi tidak ingin pergi. 

Namun ia menghela napas dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Muichiro sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini supaya bisa jadi kejutan -- tapi setelah satu tahun, aku akan bekerja di sekolah sebagai guru. Jadi aku takkan pergi selama itu, oke?" 

"Satu tahun itu berapa lama?" 

Sanemi menjentik kening Muichiro. "Sekarang kau hanya sengaja membuatku kesal. Ayo jalan, aku perlu masuk ke tempat yang sepi setelah semua keramaian tadi."

"Sabito sama Giyuu juga sering mencari tempat sepi, kira-kira buat apa, ya?"

"Entah," jawab Sanemi pendek dan keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan bersalju Hogsmeade, melupakan diskusi pendek tentang pasangan yang selalu 'berbuat' itu.

Dervish and Banges {17.32}

"Iguro-san mencari apa sih, di sini?" tanya Mitsuri di dalam toko mekanisme sihir yang gelap dan pengap itu. Setelah mengunjungi Shrieking Shack dan menonton Yuichiro dan Inosuke berusaha membobol pondok itu, Iguro mengajak Mitsuri untuk pergi ke Dervish and Banges dengan alasan mencari sesuatu yang spesifik. 

"Sebentar- aku ingat pernah melihatnya di sini...," balas Iguro sambil meneliti satu demi satu rak pajang yang ada, berusaha menemukan entah apa. 

"Iguro-san setelah lulus tetap ingin jadi magizoologist, kan?" tanya Mitsuri sambil lalu, ikut mengamati beberapa benda aneh yang menarik perhatiannya. Meskipun mereka telah menjalin hubungan semenjak tahun kelima mereka, Mitsuri masih terbiasa memanggil kekasihnya dengan honorifik -san, meskipun telah berkali-kali dilarang oleh Iguro.

"Ah, ya ... aku ingin meneliti lebih banyak spesies naga, terutama yang sudah hampir punah -- sayang aku tidak pernah berhadapan dengan Basilisk," balas Iguro. Mitsuri tertawa kecil mendengar nada pacarnya yang biasanya penuh sarkasme menjadi serius dan senang jika membicarakan ketertarikannya pada hewan dan makhluk sihir. 

"Lebih baik jangan, kecuali Iguro-san bisa mendekatinya dari arah belakang," celetuk Mitsuri, dibalas dengan dengusan tawa pendek dari Iguro. 

"Oh-? Ini dia, Mitsuri, ketemu. Aku tahu takkan ada yang menaruh minat pada benda ini kecuali aku," kata Iguro tiba-tiba, mengeluarkan sepasang cermin seukuran telapak tangan dengan bingkai perak dari sebuah rak pajang dan menyerahkan satu kepada Mitsuri. 

"Cermin dua arah. Kalau kau memandang ini dan menyebut namaku, maka cerminnya akan langsung terhubung dengan cerminku," jelas Iguro sambil mencontohkan dan menyebut nama Mitsuri di depan cermin itu. 

"Ooh! Seperti semacam video call?" tanya Mitsuri bersemangat, namun hanya dibalas dengan wajah heran Iguro.

"Apa?"

"Ahh, tidak tidak, lupakan saja. Hanya sebuah cara berkomunikasi yang dipakai muggle," sambung Mitsuri cepat-cepat. Dengan orangtua yang sama-sama tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir, Mitsuri masih sering terbalik ataupun kacau dengan sejarah dan cara kerja benda-benda di dunia sihir. Itulah kenapa Iguro lega dialah yang menjadi kekasih Mitsuri. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mengajari senior Hufflepuff itu banyak hal. 

"Yah, pokoknya dengan begini, kita bisa terus terhubung sejauh apapun lokasi kita," kata Iguro. Mitsuri tersenyum hangat melihat betapa Iguro sampai memikirkan cara agar mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi setelah lulus nanti. 

"Terima kasih, ya, Iguro-san. Bukan hanya untuk cermin ini, tapi juga untuk sebelum-sebelumnya," ucapnya tiba-tiba. 

Mendengarnya, Iguro segera memalingkan wajah agar rona merah di mukanya tidak terlihat oleh Mitsuri. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih," gumamnya cepat, namun Mitsuri tetap mendengarnya dan tersenyum semakin hangat.

"Sudahlah, kemarikan cermin itu, biar aku bayar."

Dominic Maestro's Music Shop {18.00}

"Ah," Uzui berkomentar pendek ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang di balik sebuah lemari berisi banyak seruling, "Sori, tadi aku tidak lihat ja- Agatsuma?!" 

Agatsuma Zenitsu, memandangnya kesal dari tempatnya terduduk di lantai. "Yang benar saja, Uzui-senpai. Di toko begini kok jalan sambil melamun?" sindirnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan memunguti kertas-kertas musiknya yang jatuh tersebar di lantai. Uzui tercenung sejenak sebelum berjongkok dan ikut memunguti kertas-kertas itu. Ia membaca judul di bagian atas kertas dengan menelengkan kepala. 

"'Hymn to Creation'? Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan musik kuno, Agatsuma," komentarnya sebelum kertas itu disambar dari tangannya. 

"Aku ingin mempelajari lagu ini agar aku bisa semakin mengerti sejarahnya," hela napas Zenitsu bisa terdengar menggema ke seluruh toko. 

"Apa harus memakai lagu kuno Bangsa Sumeria untuk mengerti sejarah lagu?" tanya Uzui, bena-benar penasaran kali ini. 

Zenitsu mengangkat bahu. "Ini lagu tertua yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah -- aku penasaran."

Uzui menatap wajah anak itu lekat-lekat sebelum berbalik dan beranjak menuju ke bagian depan toko. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Aku tunggu di luar ya!" serunya, sebelum ditegur oleh Dominic, pemilik toko itu sendiri dan meninggalkan Zenitsu sendirian di lorong toko itu. 

"Hhh ... aku jadi tidak ingin keluar...," keluh Zenitsu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi berdiam di toko itu juga bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan, karena dekorasi Halloweennya benar-benar totalitas, berhasil mengejutkan Zenitsu beberapa kali dengan laba-laba raksasa yang dipasang di belokan lorong.

"Ya, sudahlah. Lihat saja apa maunya."

Betapa herannya Zenitsu ketika ia ke depan untuk membayar barang-barang yang dibelinya, Dominic berkata bahwa seseorang telah membayarkannya untuknya. Meskipun Zenitsu punya kecurigaan siapa yang melakukannya, ia tetap bingung. 

***

"Kenapa kau membayar belanjaanku, Uzui-senpai?" tanya Zenitsu begitu melihat Uzui berdiri menatap keramaian orang di pinggiran jalan. 

"Salahkah kalau aku ingin berbuat baik di hari ulang tahunku yang flamboyan?" tanya Uzui sambil beranjak berjalan. Zenitsu segera berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu?! Kenapa malah kau yang memberiku sesuatu?! Kenapa tidak bilang?!" tanya Zenitsu beruntun dengan kernyitan di keningnya.

"Whoa whoa, tenang dulu. Anggap saja itu hadiah perpisahan. Aku tahu kita berdua sering bertengkar dan semacamnya, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku senang bisa mengenalmu," jawab Uzui, "Dan aku tadinya tidak ingin bilang karena kupikir reaksimu bakal sangat tidak flamboyan, dan ternyata benar."

Zenitsu merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi kalau ini ulang tahunmu, harusnya kau yang minta sesuatu padaku!" 

"Boleh?" 

"Ya boleh!" 

"Apa saja, nih? Serius?" tanya Uzui memastikan. Zenitsu mengangguk. Keduanya sampai di bawah lampu jalan yang baru saja menyala dengan sendirinya, tepat di bagian jalan yang sepi. 

"Kalau begitu ... ini saja, ya." Uzui menundukkan badan dan mencium bibir Zenitsu, memancing suara terkejut dari anak berambut pirang itu. Uzui kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyengir ke arah Zenitsu. 

"Agak telat untuk mengatakan ini sekarang, tapi apa kau mau jadi pacarku yang keempat?" candanya, berusaha mencairkan suasana, sementara Zenitsu masih terdiam di sana. "Astaga, apa aku membuat anak ini syok?" tanya Uzui pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bego," lirih Zenitsu, membuat Uzui kaget. "Bego! Kenapa baru sekarang bergeraknya?! Kenapa pas kau mau pergi baru mau nembak?! Gila ya?! Bego banget! Bego! Harusnya kau bilang begitu paling tidak setengah tahun yang lalu!" Anak itu mendongak, menunjukkan matanya yang sedikit berair. Uzui terdiam, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memandang murid Hufflepuff tingkat tiga itu, kemudian tertawa lepas, membuat giliran Zenitsu yang terkejut. 

"Astaga ... aku memang bego," ujarnya di sela tawanya. 

"Baru sadar?!" 

Uzui menarik napas untuk menghentikan tawanya dan kembali merendahkan posisi tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Zenitsu untuk menghapus air matanya. "Gini, deh. Nanti setelah lulus, aku kerja di Hogwarts, gimana?"

"Kok tanya aku?"

"Bilang dulu, iya atau tidak?" 

"... Iya," jawab Zenitsu, masih agak denial.

Uzui mencium Zenitsu sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, sip. Toh aku memang belum ada rencana buat kerja di bidang lain, juga."

"Aku heran kok bisa aku sukanya sama orang bego kayak kau."

"Sama, aku juga heran bisa suka dengan anak cengeng."

"Aku tidak cengeng!"

"Tapi tadi nangis."

"Siapa yang tidak nangis ditembak baru pas orang yang nembak sudah mau lulus?!" balas Zenitsu. Kemudian ia menghembuskan napas dan memeluk barang-barang yang ia beli erat-erat. "Tapi, ya, makasih buat yang tadi."

Uzui menyengir jahil. "Yang tadi yang mana? Waktu aku menciummu atau-"

"Waktu yang di toko musik, bego!" potong Zenitsu dengan wajah memerah. Uzui kembali tertawa, namun kali ini lebih terkontrol.

Keduanya berjalan dan menaiki kereta yang sama kembali menuju sekolah. 

Uzui mengusak rambut Zenitsu ketika kastil sudah berada di depan mata. "Nanti jangan kelewat rindu sama aku. Kalau aku jadi guru, aku harus flamboyan, tidak bisa pilih kasih."

"Siapa juga yang bakal rindu?!" protes Zenitsu.

"Kau, kan?" skak mat. 

"Tch."

Keduanya kembali diam, mendengarkan bunyi tapak kaki Thestral yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. 

"Uzui," panggil Zenitsu, tidak menggunakan honorifik. Uzui menoleh. 

"Hmm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Seumur-umur, baru sekali itu senyum Uzui tidak lebar dan percaya diri, melainkan hangat dan penuh rasa terima kasih. 

Dan Zenitsu menolak menceritakan pada Tanjiro kenapa bau tubuhnya bercampur dengan bau Uzui, juga pertanyaan lantang Inosuke yang berteriak kenapa bibir Zenitsu merah ("Kau kebanyakan makan permen, ya?!"). 

Sumpah, meskipun sayang, Zenitsu berjanji akan melemparkan buku sejarah sihir ke kepala Uzui pada hari pelepasan. 

TAMAT


End file.
